


vex and the city

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [16]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, for obvious reasons, just some good ol guardian stupidity, ”the culprit” is supposed to be a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: somebody lost a bet.
Series: destcember 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 12





	vex and the city

“for the love of the traveler,  _ what are you doing? _ ”

there was a concoction in a clear cup on the table, with a straw sticking out of the top. it glowed ever so slightly, and looked like it was gonna bubble out the top.

“it’s a work of art, and it will not be disturbed,” the culprit narrowed his eyes. “i may or may not have lost a bet.”

“what kind of bet resulted in a cup of radiolaria sitting on our table?”

“a bad one.”

that seemed to be all the explanation that there would be. they stood there in silence, until the culprit, now shrugged, and in a defeated voice, admitted:

“i said i’d drink a vex milkshake.”


End file.
